Just wanna be cool like them
by ZeroInk
Summary: Two new ponies join the school and Patch likes them, but are her new friends more trouble then they are worth.


Want be cool

A school morning and the ponies where waiting for Ms Hackney to come in with the lesson for today. Ace and Teddy where sitting at the back up to their usual mayhem, Lancer was sitting chatting to Brighteyes and Zero and next to them sat Bonbon, Sweetheart and Clover who all were chatting and giggling, while Melody was busy checking out her new MP3 player. Starlight was at the front cleaning last week's lesson from the board, and Patch was pretending to read a book, but was really reading an action comic book called _Capitan Calvary. _

Ms Hackney enters carrying books for the class, behind her trotted in two new ponies to the school. They looked identical, they had the same body colour of a light tan with midnight blue manes and tails, the only difference about them was the one in front was wearing black waist coat with torn selves and a black wrist band with silver studs on it, the other wore dark eye liner around their hazel eyes and a collar around their neck similar to the first pony's studded wrist band. "Class" started Ms Hackney "we have some new students who are joining us today, please welcome Trigger and Destiny, they are brother and sister, they are here temporally while they are being adopted. Why don't you two tell the class about your selves?" she said looking back to them.

"Sure" responded Trigger "Names Trigger and my sis and I are new here, we are into rock"

"I see, Trigger can take the seat next to Patch and Destiny you can take the one next to Zero over there" Ms Hackney points to the two empty seats. Trigger heads over to his one next to Patch, she is looking at his different markings and the way his mane is styled. Destiny sways over to the other seat, Zero and Bonbon are chatting over the empty space, when Destiny gets between them "This seat taken?" she said with a light tone

"Er..." started Zero looking up at the new girl pony "No not at all" he finishes with a smile. Destiny slides into her seat keeping her eyes on him, leaning back on the chair crossing her legs and starting to chew some gum, Zero blushes a little. Bonbon snorts angrily at this spectacle. She leans over to Clover "Who does she think she is? Eyeing Zero like that"

"Oh I don't think he likes her Bonbon" responded Clover hoping what she is saying is right.

During the lesson Clover makes a small paper airplane and throws it to Zeros desk, he picks it up, unfolds it to read the message, his head tilts slightly a little puzzled by the words, he looks back to his sister shaking his head mouthing the word "no" as he does. Clover taps on Bonbons shoulder whispering to her "See I knew he didn't like her", Bonbon smiles and feels relived.

Recess time arrives and the girls and boys where hanging out by the lunch tables, talking about the two new comers, Patch comes over to them with Trigger and Destiny in tow.

"So you two like rock huh?" asked Melody

"Yeah" said Trigger

"What do you think of the Cleveland Bays?" she asked

Trigger snorted "They anit a band"

Melody couldn't believe what she was hearing "They are TOO a band!" she shouted stamping her hoof

"Oh boy they did it now" whispered Teddy to the others

"Oh really? They can't even play or perform"

Melody started breathing heavily trying to control the rage building up "Oh Yeah then who do YOU like then?"

"Steel Trojan" said Destiny

"Who?" asked Melody

"Metal and Black Metal band on the other side, waaay better then the Bays" she smirked

Patch could not control her laughter. Melody looks over to Patch, snorts and storms off with Ace in toe.

"What's her problem?" asked Destiny

"She's a BIG fan of the Cleveland Bays and will have no one bad mouthing them" replied Patch wiping the tear from her eye.

The day dragged on and these two new ponies didn't seem to want to make friends they preferred to make trouble. During the lunch break the girls were sitting at a table chatting with the boys, they where minus Patch.

"She's been hanging out with those two for some time now" said Clover

"Pure trouble if you ask me, what dose Patch see in them?" asked Melody

"I'm really truly sure they don't mean to cuse trouble" said Sweetheart

Over at the counter Zero and Bonbon are waiting in line to get their lunches, where Bonbon is picking up another larger cookie, they made their way to the counter where Bonbon was checking her bag "Oh no" she gasped "I forgot my purse, could you hold my try for me" she said sweetly

"Sure I can do that Bon" Zero replied

Bonbon smiled and went back to her locker, she found her purse she closed her locker door only to find Destiny standing next to it.

"Oh hi, Destiny" Bonbon said a little nervously

"So you and that Zero" she said "what's the story?"

"We're just friends" Bonbon said intimidated by Destiny "I gotta go and-"

Destiny slammed her hoof agents the locker door she looked at Bonbon like her eyes where daggers.

"He's mine, you understand"

"What?" Bonbon said confused "He doesn't even like you"

Destiny stepped closer to Bonbon, a couple of other ponies where walking to the lunch room she looked to them then back to Bonbon "We WILL finish this later" she snarled and pushed past her.

At 3pm as the school day ended and the ponies where heading home.

"Hey Patch, you wanna come hang out with us?" shouted Trigger

"Sure!" she called back and ran over to them and the three all trotted away, the gang watched this and Melody was shaking her head "I thought WE were her friends"

"We are her friends" replied Clover

"So WHY is she going with them hum?"

"They are from the same orphanage as Patch, and they are new to the school. Maybe she is making them feel welcome" responded Zero as he walked over with Bonbon

"Why are they acting like trouble makers?" asked Starlight

"Takes time to adjust to a new environment, they were so used to just looking out for each other that's all they know, give them a chance they might surprise you" he added

"Zero's right we can't judge them by how they act, this is all new to them" said Brighteyes

"Let's all head over to the Ice Cream Shop it's on the house" said Starlight lighting the mood

They all nodded and walked together, Brighteyes looked back to see Bonbon standing there "You coming?" she asked

"Yeah I am, I'll catch up" Bonbon replied

"Ok see you there"

Bonbon sighed she sat on a bench and started to write in her diary, she has always been liked and worked to make others feel welcome what she can't understand why this new pony, Destiny, would act like this, she doesn't even know her or Zero or anyone, why would she be like this? And what did she mean by "we will finish this later"?

Bonbon shook her head and headed over to catch up with her friends, unknown to her she was being watched.

At the Ice Cream Shop she found Ace, Lancer, Zero and Teddy chatting, while the girls where over at the counter.

Zero was busy reading a local paper "Hey guys there's a new movie coming out"

"Oh yeah what's it called?" asked Ace sipping on a chocolate milkshake

"Space Petrol Two" Zero responded not putting the paper down

"Sounds good, should we ask the girls?"

"Nah they won't go for it, it's not a chick flick" said Teddy

"Apparently Chain-Link is doing a cameo in it" Zero responded

Suddenly Melody was standing by their table

"Did I hear Chain-Link's name?" she said panting

"Er..Yeah" said Zero surprised by her sudden appearance "He's doing a cameo appearance"

"Oh now I wanna go, just to see...him" she sighs

"You wanna go Mel?" asked Ace

"If some pony would take me" she said fluttering her eyes at Ace

Ace just blushed looking into Melody's eyes. Zero and Lancer get up to ask Bonbon and Brighteyes to see if they would like to go to the cinema too, Brighteyes agrees. As Zero sits next to Bonbon, she's playing with her ice cream, this was unlike her normally it would be gone by now, something much be up.

"Hey Bonbon" he began "You want to go to the cinema at the weekend?"

"Yeah, sure" she said not even looking at him

"Bonbon, are you ok?" he asked her sitting next to her.

She looked up at him and smiled "I'm fine Zero, thank you, what's the movie we're gonna see?" she asked with a smile

"Space Petrol Two" he says returning the smile

"Pick me up on Saturday?"

"Sure see you then" he check the clock above the counter "Oh we gotta get home, Clover time to go"

"Coming" Clover called back as she and Zero picked up their bags exiting the shop.

Bonbon sighed staring at her ice cream

"Something troubling you Bon?" asked Starlight as she whipped down the counter

"Humm?" Bonbon sounded looking up at her

"You seem very troubled, something wrong?"

"No, what makes you say that?"

"Well your playing with your first serving, you usually on your second by now, something is up"

Bonbon looks up at her friend, her eyes where sparkling but Starlight knew it wasn't joy it was something more

"It's...about Destiny" she said softly not wanting the others to hear

"What about her?" asked Starlight as she leaned in on the counter

"She...she said she would finish something with me later"

"Do you know what she ment by that?"

Bonbon doesn't say anything she just slowly nods. Starlight didn't like this, she didn't like seeing Bonbon upset.

The next day the ponies where heading to the school house Bonbon was walking slower looking around, hoping not to meet Destiny, she was approaching the school all she had to do now was to get in and be with her friends and she would be safe.

A shadowy figure stepped out in her path, it was Destiny, Bonbon tried to walk backwards but she bumped into Trigger behind her. She looks up to see his grinning face, he pushes her to Destiny "All yours sis" he said.

Bonbon stumbled into Destiny who lifted her up smiling "I told you we would finish this" she pushed Bonbon back then raised her hoof then striking it against Bonbons cheek, she falls down covering her head shaking, crying. Destiny looked down to her "Let this be a warning, I all ways get what I want, you get that?" she said in a snapping tone, Bonbon just nodded unable to speak through her tears. The two ponies chuckled with each other and walk in to the school building leaving Bonbon on the ground sobbing. She rummaged through her nap sack and luckily found some sunglasses she put them on then got up to head in side. She couldn't let the others see her like this. She made her way to her locker opening it and looking for some make-up. She did her best to cover the big bruise on her cheek and put on some eye liner to hide the black-eye, it made her flinch from the pain. She finished up and walking to the classroom door, she looked in the window and saw Ms Hackney teaching and saw Destiny sitting in her seat next to Clover, not far from Zero trying to get his attention, as she reached the door handle her hoof was shaking, she was thinking of going home claiming she was sick. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Everyone looked at her as she came in.

"You're late Bonbon" Ms Hackney said to her

"I know Ms Hackney I'm sorry" she said looking down

"See me at recess Bonbon, now take your seat"

She gulped she had no choice but to sit next to Destiny, she was shaking as she looked at the two ponies

At recess the other ponies all ran out the door, Trigger walked out with Destiny in tow she took another glance at Bonbon then exited the room. Ms Hackney looked up at Bonbon as she slowly walked over to the desk.

"Now Bonbon" Ms Hackney began "It's not like you to be late for class, is there anything wrong?"

Bonbon just shook her head not even looking up

"Well then I'm going to have to give you detention, you will remain her after school for another hour"

"Yes Ms Hackney"

"Now go on outside"

Bonbon just got up from the seat to make her way slowly outside. She headed to her friends who were watching the boys play some volleyball. Patch was with Trigger and Destiny.

She couldn't tell them what had happened, Patch wouldn't believe her new friends were like that. She did look up as the girls were cheering, Lancer and Zero had scored another point and gave a hoof slap, she thought about telling the boys as they would stick up for her.

She just sat on the bench behind them watching as best she could. The bell rang back for class, and with some groaning the ponies made their way back in. Bonbon waited for the others to be further away she tugs on Zero's arm.

"What's up Bonbon?" he asked her

Bonbon just looks around hoping the area was clear "Something...happened to me befor I got to school, that's why I was late" she said almost biting her lip

"What happened? Are you ok?" he asked her

Bonbon didn't say anything she looked up to him and whipped some of her make up with her hoof, revelling a large bruise on the side of her face.

Zero couldn't believe what he was seeing "How did this happen?"

"Destiny" she said a tear forming in her eye

"You have to tell them, you have to tell Ms Hackney"

"NO! I can't" she cried out "They wouldn't believe me"

"They will, they're your friends"

"Please Zero, don't tell anyone..Please!" she said to him pleading "For me?"

Zero sighed shaking his head "Alright Bonbon, for you I won't tell anyone, but we have to get the nurse to look at that"

Bonbon nodded in agreement and the two went back inside to the nurse's office.

Once they arrived the nurse took a look at Bonbon's face

"My my what happened here?" she asked

Zero wanted to say something, but looking down into Bonbons eyes he shook his head

"I fell over" she said

"Fell over? Fell over what my dear?"

"Is it important?" she asked

"It's for my report"

"She tripped over a tree root growing out of the ground on her way here" said Zero, knowing full well it was a lie, but he promised he wouldn't say

"I see, well this ice-pack will help with the swelling it just looks like a bruise nothing out of place"

"Can I go now?" Bonbon asked holding the ice pack to her cheek

"Of course" replied the nurse as she filled out a slip "give this to your teacher so they know why you where late back"

"Thank you" Bonbon said as she got up

"Yeah, thanks" said Zero holding the door for her

They made their way back to the class room, Bonbon showed Ms Hackney the slip, while she was reading it and signing it Zero glanced over to both Trigger and Destiny, who did return his glance.

During lunch break he waited outside in the halls for Trigger, who he then followed to his locker. Zero looked around making sure it was clear befor he grabbed Triggers jacket and pushed him hard against the lockers.

"Hey! What's your malfunction?"

"You and your sister" Zero snarled

"What you got against us?"

"Destiny hit Bonbon and I bet you had something to do with it too"

"You can't prove anything, for all you know she fell"

Zero didn't say anything, he wanted to floor this upstart but it's never been his nature to get into a fight "You're right, I can't. But I will take her word over yours any day, so this is your only warning"

"Warning? From what?"

"From me, you and your sister stay away from Bonbon, stay away from Patch and you stay away from ANY of my friends, you get that?"

"Patch likes us bro, besides she won't believe you"

"No, but once she finds out for herself what your both really like, she won't want to know you"

He lets Trigger go snorts at him again then turns to leave. Leaving Trigger to adjust his jacket and mane "Pfft, wannabe tough guy"

The next day arrived Zero was still a little steamed about what had happened to Bonbon befor so he had walked her to and from school and home making sure she was alright. He had made sure the seat between him and Bonbon was filled by Lancer, he didn't like being too far from Brighteyes but after what he was told by Zero he understood.

Soon Trigger, Destiny and Patch came into the class room, they all looked and gasped as they saw Patch, her mane was styled like Triggers and Destiny's, she wore two silver studded bands on her front wrists and a similar torn black jacket to what Trigger was wearing. The three ponies sat next to each other in the centre of the class.

No one could believe what Patch was now wearing.

During the week Patch stayed with the new ponies, even going around to their foster home, the gang noticed many changed in Patches behaviour the longer she stuck around those two. She had been sneaking out after dark, and returning very late, often in the small hours of the morning. She had been seen going into underground clubs and in school her grades had suffered but as she was becoming more isolated from her real friends she was becoming even more close to Trigger and Destiny.

The weekend had arrived, the girls Melody and Brighteyes, had gone over to Bonbons house to get ready doing their manes and adding make-up. Bonbon and Melody seem to know what it takes to catch the boy's eye, unlike Brighteyes

"Guys" she says "what do you think I should go with?"

"What do you have there?" asked Melody as she was applying her eye liner

"Blue and red" Brighteyes said a little confused

Bonbon and Melody look at each other "Red" they both say looking back at Brighteyes they finish up and help her to get ready too, Melody adds a streak in her orange mane.

The boys came over to Bonbon's house when her mom opened the door and was greeted by the handsome boys "come on in boys" she said "the girls will be down soon"

Ace was wearing sunglasses and had his mane done in a bad boy style and wearing a black leather jacket open, Lancer had his mane gelled and styled back and wearing a stylish over coat and a ascot around his neck and Zero had his mane combed and oiled similar to Lancers and he was wearing a tan coloured flight coat with a scarf around his neck. As they waited Bonbons mom came back in with some juice "my don't you boys look so dashing today, where are you and the girls going this afternoon?" she asked

"We're taking them to see a movie and dinner afterwards" said Lancer

The other boys just nodded in agreement

"Let me see, Ace your here for Melody?" she asked

"Yes ma'am" he responded

"Lancer, you are here for Brighteyes? Am I right?"

"Yes ma'am" Lancer said nodding

"And, Zero, is it?" she asked tilting her head

"Yes ma'am" he responded

"And you are here for?"

"I'm here to take Bonbon out ma'am" Zero spoke with a blush, his face almost turning pink

"Oh on a date hum?" she asked

Zero nodded again now to embarrassed to speak.

Bonbons mom smiled "It's ok dear, you don't need to be embarrassed, I will go and see if the girls are ready" she turns to exit the room

Zero breathes a sigh of relief "thought I almost blew that one" he said

Bonbons mom arrived at the bottom of the stairs and called up to the girls "The boys are here, and they are looking very handsome, especially that Zero" she said

Up the stairs Bonbon's ears twitched upon hearing Zero's name, Melody nudges Brighteyes pointing to Bonbon, she coughs "Shall we not keep the boys waiting?"

Bonbon and Melody nodded, and the three girls made their way down stairs. They entered the front room like they were glamour models walking onto a catwalk, the boys couldn't believe it, well with the exception of Ace, who would believe Melody was beautiful covered in dirt.

Lancer couldn't believe how Brighteyes looked "Wow" he said looking at his date "Brighteyes, you look, fantastic"

"Thank you Lancer, you look great yourself" she said with a blush

Bonbon shows her look to Zero, who was blown away by it "Bonbon..." he said, she put her hoof to his lips "shhh you don't need to say anything" she said in a soft tone

Zero blushed more "Oh you seem to be missing something"

"I am?" she asked

"Yeah, this" he said taking off his flight scarf, he wrapped it around her neck softly

"Oh Zero, it's beautiful I love it" she said blushing her self

"Finest weave for the finest lady" he said to her

"What a charmer" Melody said to Brighteyes, who nodded

In the door way Bonbons mom and dad where watching this "Don't they make a cute couple?" she asked him

"Indeed they do" he replied "Come on kids I will take you all down town"

They soon arrived to the movies, and while the boys queue up to buy the tickets the girls, lead by Bonbon, go to the snack bar to get some snacks. They make their way to the theatre to their seats, Ace and Melody go in first with Lancer and Brighteyes in the middle and Zero and Bonbon taking the aisle. Bonbon, placing the big tub of popcorn in her lap, where she's was happily munching it during the movie, sharing it with Zero.

Lancer saw how Ace has his arm around Melody, and how Zero sneakily put his around Bonbon, he tried to do the same with Brighteyes but was failing badly. Zero did the motion of a high hoof, and as Lancer raised his Zero grabbed it and put it around Brighteyes shoulder, she blushes a little but leaned into him, giving a small nod of thanks to Zero.

The six ponies sat and watched the rest of the movie, laughing at the jokes and funny situations, gasping at the tense parts and the girls hid at the scary parts, and Melody finally got to see the part she wanted to see, Chain-Links cameo appearance.

Soon the movie was over, and all ponies in the theatre made their way out to the main lobby, the group where discussing where to go for dinner

"There's a new Italian place that opened up we could go there" suggested Brighteyes

"Oh Oh What about that rock diner place?" said Melody

"No way, let's go to that sports diner it's near the mall" said Ace

"You're really quite there Lancer, any place you wanna go to?" asked Brighteyes

"Oh I'm happy to go where ever you guys want to" he said still shy

"What about you two?" asked Melody

Bonbon and Zero looked at them "I'm happy to go anywhere" replied Zero

"What about that Pizza place on Old Street?" suggested Bonbon

"That one with the arcade?" asked Melody

"Arcade!" said all the boys in unison

"Then I guess its settled" giggled Brighteyes

"Boys sure do love their video games don't they?" said Melody

The ponies trotted outside of the movies, the boys discussing the points they liked of the movie, the girls chatting about the smooth operators their dates are. They heard a familiar voice from around the corner, they turned and found Trigger, Destiny and Patch, the two girls were leaning against the wall in the ally way.

"..so I told him to beat it or I floor him" said Trigger

"Oh yeah I remember that, wasn't so cocky after a broken nose" chuckled Destiny

"Man I would of loved to see that" said Patch

Destiny reached into her pocket and pulled out a little box, she opened the top and took out a cigarette, she offered one to Trigger who took one out also, she then offered one to Patch, who at first said no then Trigger looked at her

"Thought you wanted to be cool Patch" he said as he lit his one

"I do...but I don't..do this" she replied a little hesitant

"What smoke? Anit nothing wrong with that Patch, all the cool ponies do it" said Destiny

Patch looks at the box, she took one out and placed it in her mouth, it didn't taste good. Trigger offered his lighter and lit both Patch and Destiny's own cigarettes just as the group turn the corner they see Patch taking a breath from the cigarette.

"PATCH!" called out Brighteyes

She jumped almost dropping the lit cigarette from her mouth "Brighteyes? Melody, Bonbon, Guys what are you doing here?" she asked

"We went to see a movie with the boys, what are you doing here?"

"We're just hanggin out" said Trigger "What? That a crime now?"

"She wasn't talking to you" snapped Melody

Bonbon saw Destiny and hid behind Zero and Lancer.

"Yeah we are just hanging out, nothin wrong with that now" responded Patch

"No but your smoking?" said Melody

"And? All the stars do it, even your Chain-Link" said Destiny with a smirk

"Patch smoking can cause a lot of health problems" said Brighteyes

"Not to mention it makes your breath stink" said Melody

"Well I can stop any time" responded Patch trying to defend her position

"It's also very addictive" said Lancer "The more you do it, the harder it will be"

"It also makes you out of breath faster, and coach won't have you on the team if you need to catch your breath every time" said Ace

"We know this isn't like you Patch, your better than this" said Melody

"HEY, she's our friend now she don't need any lamos like you holding her back" said Trigger stepping in the middle, he looked back to the two "come on girls lets book, the lameness is sticking up the place"

Destiny finished her cigarette and crushing it under her hoof "Yeah lets go Patch" she said tugging on Patch's arm, she soon followed them

Destiny looked at Bonbon as she walked past her, Zero saw this and got between them "Problem?" he asked

"No, when you decide to ditch the lamos here, maybe you and me can hook up" she said

"I'd rather not, and these guys aren't lamos, they're my friends, way better then you or your bother" said Zero to her

Destiny looks at Bonbon one last time and snorts "Shame, you and I could of been a good thing" she says walking away

"I know a good thing when I see it, Destiny" he responded, and she stopped thinking she had got him "And you anit it"

The group all burst into laughing even Bonbon, they enjoy watching Destiny stamp her hoof and walk away.

The group enjoyed the rest of their outing after that, and for the first time since Destiny hit her, Bonbon felt happier and safer.

The boys escorted the girls back to Bonbon's place as Melody and Brighteyes were sleeping over.

"Don't you want your scarf back?" asked Bonbon

"You can keep it Bonbon" Zero said smiling

"Hey Zero come on befor we miss the bus" shouted Ace

Zero smiled again and waved to Bonbon befor he left. Bonbon watched him walk away, she sighed happily hugging the long scarf twirling around

"Some is so smitten" said Melody, Brighteyes nodded in agreement

That same night elsewhere Patch had managed to part ways with Trigger and Destiny who wanted to take her to another club. She laid on her bed thinking of what the others had said, she shook her head "Nah can't do that" she said to herself.

She got up to head over to her dresser, and she looked at herself in the mirror, she saw her reflection change to Melody "_it makes your breath stink" _she said.

Patch shook her head again but she did blow on her hoof and gave it a sniff "Eww" she said "It does stink" she walked over to the bathroom to brush her teeth, as she rinsed out she saw Brighteyes appeared in the mirror _"smoking can cause a lot of health problems" _ her voice said.

Patch yawned and made her way back to bed, she closed her eyes _"It's very addictive" _she heard Lancer's voice say, she opened her eyes looking at the black top over her chair the small cigarette box poking out of it, Patch shook her head blinking at the box, she turned around facing the other direction hoping this will fight it. She finally fell asleep

"_It makes you out of breath faster" _she heard Ace's voice, she tried to ignore it "_coach won't have you on the team if you need to catch your breath every time" _she heard again.

Patch found herself standing outside the school her friends Melody and Bonbon where walking up to her chatting to each other "Hey guys" she said to them but they seem to ignore her and just walked through her, Patch couldn't understand what was happening so she followed them.

She saw Ms Hackney taking roll call, but she heard some laughing behind her, and saw Destiny, Trigger and herself walk up into the class room very late. Trigger and Destiny walked in as Patch was looking in her locker she seemed to be coughing an awful lot, when she looked at herself she gasped at the sight.

Her eyes were red and puffy, her mane was unkempt, and she was snorting and wheezing

"_Smoking can cause a lot of health problems" _she heard Brighteyes voice again

"Well" Patch said

"Huh?" she responded confused "you can see me?"

"Yeah" Patch responded her voice sounded croaky "I'm you"

"But..But how? How can you be me? This is a dream...right?"

"No I'm you. The you who didn't listen"

"So this is what smoking dose to me then? That's it?"

The other Patch shook her head "It does more" she said pointing to the large double door "Go and see"

Patch walked down to the door, they opened as she approached almost blinding her with the bright light. She found herself on the soccer field watching a game, and again she saw herself.

Ace looked like he was blocked passing the ball to Patch, who missed it and had to charge hard to catch up she was suddenly panting hard out of breath.

With Lancer having three other ponies to deal with, the passed to each other and the middle one shooting and scoring, the referee blew his whistle and the opposing team won.

The rest of the team gathered around the panting Patch "I'm sorry" she said trying to catch her breath "You cost us the game" said Ace annoyed

"Yeah we could have won if you didn't drop" snorted Teddy

"Patch were was my cover?" asked Lancer normally the calmer of the three

"Alright alright, break it up" called the coach "Everyone hit the showers and get some rest we're doing double drills tomorrow"

All the team moaned at this as each one looking back at Patch with a hard stare

"Coach I'm sorry I will do better I promise" Patch said pleading

The coach put his hoof up to stop her "I'm sorry Patch, but I can't have you on the team when you can't run fast"

Patch could not believe what she was seeing, she shook her head as the other ponies on the team left her on the pitch some deliberately nudging her. Patch looked at her self, coughing, she soon looked up "you used to be the best" she said befor walking off her head low.

Patch looked around and soon found herself outside the movie theatre she was again seeing herself this time with another boy pony, she recognised him, it was Buddy who she entered the skate contests with befor.

"I had a great time with you Buddy" she said walking hoof in hoof with him "I had a great time with you too Patch" he said

"But what took you so long to ask me out? You're not shy like Lancer"

"Well we've always been friends and I wouldn't think you would want to go on a date with some pony like me" he said

"I've always had an eye on you, Buddy you don't need to be shy with me. I may be a tomboy but I'm still a girl"

Blushing Buddy smiled and leaned in, Patch did the same as the two were about to kiss but has Patch got closer, Buddy could smell something, stale and awful it almost made him feel sick, he recoiled back coughing.

"Buddy what's wrong?" asked Patched confused by his reaction

"What was that smell?" he said

Patch blew on to her hoof and took a sniff herself, she looked up realising what happened

"Buddy..I" she started

"Patch..I...I'm gonna go I will see ya around" he said still coughing walking away leaving Patch on her own

"_it makes your breath stink" _She heard Melody's voice say again, and again the other Patch looked at her, her eyes filling up "You see what you did!" she said

"Buddy was the ONLY boy who liked me and because of YOU he ran!"

"What..What did I do?" she asked her self

"You smoked"

Patch now realised what she was seeing, she was seeing how bad her life would be if she continued "What can I do to stop this?" she asked

The other Patch shook her head "That's up to you" she said

Patch shook her own head trying to think she looked up at the other Patch "Patch" she said

"huh?"

"Patch" she said again "Patch" she repeated over and over

"Patch" a voice said "Patch it's time to get up" it said again "Your gonna be late"

Patch opened her eyes she saw her mom trying to wake her up

"What...What time is it?"

"Almost time for school, the bus will be here soon" she said

"Mom" Patch started "I...I had a wired dream"

"Oh what was it about dear?" she asked

Patch was about to answer befor shaking her head "It's nothing just a wired dream"

Patch's mom smiled "Ok Patch there's breakfast on the table"

On her way to school she was thinking over what her dream was about, she heard some raised voices she knew it was Trigger and Destiny but who was the other, softer voice. She made her way over to the voices peeking through a hedge

"So you think that little stunt you pulled was worth this?" shouted Destiny. Patch looked and saw Bonbon being pushed to the ground

"I...I...I'm not afraid of you" she said trying to craw away to the door

"Oh you should be" snarled Destiny

Patch thought for a second then seeming to build up courage she sneaked around to the school door charging to find someone, anyone, she found her friends in the class room

"GUYS" she cried out panting

"Patch?" Clover looked up

"What do you want?" snapped Melody

"Its...Destiny" Patch panted

"What about her?" asked Starlight

"She's about to hit Bonbon!"

The group all looked at her

"Please Hurry!" she cried out again about to run back down outside

The first one jumping up and charging was Zero, followed by Ace ad Lancer then soon Teddy the girls where right behind.

They all charged out side, Zero was not slowing down until he reached Bonbon, he saw Destiny about to strike at her, he charged full out grabbing her hoof and pulling almost throwing her out of the way, he stood there between both Destiny and Trigger and was soon joined by the rest of the boys, while the girls tended to Bonbon

"You wouldn't" said Trigger

"Try me" Zero responded narrowing his eyes, snorting.

When Trigger saw the others standing next to him, both Ace and Teddy where getting ready making punching motions looking at Trigger

"You can't hit me" Destiny said

"What makes you say that?" asked Ace

"I'm a girl"

"She's right we can't hit her" said Lancer

"No but WE can" said Melody with Starlight and Clover standing next to her

"What is going on out here" shouted Ms Hackney seeing the group and a large gathering behind them forming

"Destiny...attacked me for no reason" said Bonbon as she was helped up by Sweetheart

"Destiny is this true?"

"No Ms Hacky" she responded

"It is, I saw it too" said Patch "And Trigger was involved too"

"Trigger, Destiny my office the rest of you back to class"

In the classroom they were waiting for Ms Hackney to return, the boys couldn't believe Zero's actions

"He was like a bolt of lightning ready to take on anything" said Ace

"Wouldn't let anyone hurt Bonbon" added Lancer

Patch was talking to the girls "I'm so so sorry about how I acted" she said

"It wasn't just the way you acted, it was your attitude to us, we're your friends" said Brighteyes

"We only care about you we were worried what was gonna happen" added Clover

"I promise not to let that happen again...or come between us"

"What do you say Mel, you forgive Patch?" asked Starlight

"Perhaps, you still got my Bay's CD?" she asked

"Yeah I do still in my player"

"Then I can forgive you, your buying at the Shop"

"I know who my real friends are, and it's you guys"

"Aww...group hug" said Clover, the girls hugged each other

Soon Ms Hackney returned to the class

"Class" she began "Trigger and Destiny will no longer be attending this school, with too much trouble been happening around since they arrived, me and the Principal feel its better they were transferred to another school"

The gang last saw the duo in the back of their foster parent's car being driven away.

That night Patch laid on her bed thinking back on her experiences for the last couple of weeks, she looked at the black top with the torn sleeves, she liked the style, looking at it for awhile, and she folded it up and placed it in her bottom draw. She picked up her cell phone and dialled Bonbons number

"Hey Bon" she said "How are you? Im sorry for what happened with you and Destiny, If i known befor I would of...yeah...Oh I'm fine just chillin in my room. Hey how did that date with you and Zero go last time? Aww that dose sound sweet" She continued the call until late at night.

~The End~

_Non-Cannon story_

_Clover, Mr & Mrs Bloom, Bonbon, Sweetheart, Melody, Patch, Starlight, Brighteyes and Ms Hackney are all (C) to Hasbro_

_Zero is (C) his player_

_Trigger & Destiny are non-cannon characters_


End file.
